


Love is like a lip ring - it doesn't have an end.

by Star_less



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omutsu, Originally Posted on deviantART, Overprotective!Luke, Sad Calum, Urination, baby!Calum, babying, daddy!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has always been fascinated by Luke's lip ring, whatever the situation - cuddling as baby or the feel of it grazing up against his cock-- anyway, moving on. Calum is fascinated, and wants his own lip piercing. But will it end in disaster for the in-limbo-littlie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is like a lip ring - it doesn't have an end.

**Author's Note:**

> My second 5SOS ageplay! Enjoy!  
> Just to say, this is the piercing Calum has (in the story) - I thought it'd be a bit problematic... kinda looks it.. http://www.industrie8.com.au/assets/galleries/52/tn_lip_8_.JPG It's meant to look like this, but directly where Luke's is, on his lip, rather than where it is in the picture. If you get me..

Calum went wild for Luke's lip ring. It was hot. Whether it was catching on his lips during soft, messy kisses or slipping over his dick, or – like right now – he was just running the tip of his finger over it during before-bed cuddles, he loved it.  
~~ 

Luke giggled. “Baby. You're nudging Lukey's ring again.”   
He blew out a tiny laugh at the innuendo, but Calum didn't seem to catch on. 

Calum's lip stuck out in a concentrated pout, as he rubbed the cold edge of it with his finger, then trailed his finger messily to the red, sore patches blooming beneath it on his Daddy's lip. A frown creased over his face, and his eyes crinkled in confusion. “Daddy...”

“Yeah, Cal?”  
Luke let Calum's hair slip through his fingers. Calum wriggled beneath Luke's touch, the freshly-changed nappy crinkling quietly and peeping through the edges of his sweatpants. Calum was silent again, before piping up with  
“Your lip has an ouch.” and then falling back into his matter-of-fact silence. 

“I know it does, babes.”  
Luke quietly pushed his own finger down on the sore spot. “It'll be better soon. Now, let's put you to sleep. Night night kisses?”

Calum pouted, but kissed. Luke's lip ring brushed against his swollen, pouty little lip as he carried him upstairs to bed; and Calum fell asleep that night, smiling.  
~~

The next day, Calum awoke to a sodden, warm nappy. He groaned as he brushed his hand against it, but slowly got himself up. He slid his feetie pyjamas off, the idea slowly forming in his head. For the whole of this afternoon he was going to be a big boy,  not a little boy. He was going to get a lip piercing. Just like Daddy!  
Calum slowly untaped each strap of his nappy and slid it off, smiling in satisfaction at how wet it was, despite himself. He switched his nappies for boxers, slung on skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. He trashed the wet nappy; winced at how bare and vulnerable he felt without one, and trotted off downstairs to Luke.

“I need the car keys.” Calum demanded. 

Luke jumped and turned around, bleary eyed. “Cal – it's 9 in the morning. Let me get ready and I'll take you to Tumbalong Park in a few.”

“I don't want to go to the park.”

Luke blinked slowly, trying to figure out if Calum was big or one hell of a defiant grumpy little. “Big Calum?” He said slowly, squinting at him. Calum nodded defiantly, even if the kid in him was dying to jump out and go straight to Tumbalong with Daddy.  
Luke squinted again. “Where are you going?”

“Out.. just.. out.” Calum bluffed. He wasn't a good liar.  
Luke sighed. He was too tired to deal with Calum right now, and if he was grown up.. “Okay. But call me if you need me.”

Cal nodded and shot out, determined that he wouldn't need to call Luke for anything.   
After an agonizing drive, where Calum had stopped in a few layby's just to give his thumb a nervous little gnaw, he finally made it to the studio and couldn't put it off any longer.   
He stepped into the place where Luke got his piercing, and tottered toward the nice lady that was waiting at the desk. She had seen Cal and Luke before, and knew they had their little babying shtick; so she was nice enough to just look past it. “Hi, Cal.. where's Lukey today?”

Calum winced, heart thudding in his chest all of a sudden. “He.. he's not here...” He bit his lip to stop it from trembling in worry, “I want a piercing..”  
He held out a crumpled few notes, $60 altogether.

“You do?”   
The lady looked suspicious. “Are you sure you don't want Luke here, sunshine?” She checked as she took his $60. 

Calum was as white as a sheet. Even so, he shook his head and sat down in the chair, quickly. “I- I'll be okay..”  
“Mhm..” The girl came closer. “I'll just clean your lip up, yeah?” She raised the tiny antiseptic wipe to Cal's trembling lip.  
Calum's throat felt like it was closing, yet he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. As she wiped his lip his arms began to tremble. He gripped tightly to the arms of the chair and breathed in, and out. 

“I haven't done it yet, love.” The piercist laughed, wiping and marking Calum's lip with a dot. 

Calum ignored her. His eyes were full of fright and crinkling, tears burning his eyes. He had no way out. Daddy saved him from all his scary things, but.. but he was _big_ Calum, and big Calum didn't cry for Daddy, or cry because of his piercing.. big Calum was a big boy, and he was going to be _ever so brave_ so Daddy would be proud..  
That was, until the lady stuck the hollow needle through his lip in one straight motion. Calum cried out in pain as his lip burned, and he howled. He howled and fell to shuddering sobs, bringing one hand up to cradle his sore lip. Then.. then there was _blood_ , and Calum howled some more.   
He was trying to get his breath, but each cry made it go away again. Eventually, Cal managed to splutter out an utterly pitiful, “I- I want my D- daddy!” before falling back into tears again.

“Oh sweetheart..” The lady squeezed his shoulder. She called Luke quickly. Luke was terrified, but being a loving Daddy to his Calum, he went straight there, bursting through the doors of the studio. “Calum!”

Calum turned, a streaming, red faced sobbing mess. “D- Daddy!” He wept, his hands out, clawing for Luke.   
“Oh, babes..” Luke was breathless as he lifted Calum into his arms, rubbing his back securely. “Daddy's so.. so mad at you..” He didn't sound it. 

Calum whimpered and tucked his tearstained face into Luke's shoulder.   
“Daddy..!” He wept, “I- I got big lip owies!”

“I know.. I know..” Luke whispered, pacing and rubbing the shorter boy's back until his snuffling fell quiet. “C'mon, boo. We're gonna get your piercing in.” He soothed. 

“W- Will.. it hurt?” Cal asked frightfully, brown eyes huge, lip swollen and pouting. 

“Noooo. Not this bit. The hurty bit is done, Cally. You were a big brave boy. A _naughty_ big brave boy..” Luke said thoughtfully. As his hand roamed Cal's back, he winced as he felt the growing cold wetness. “Ohhh, and baby needs a change..” He tutted. It was okay. 

With Calum's piercing fitted carefully and screwed, Luke carried him to the toilet to change him. The wetness was beginning to rub Calum's little baby thighs and he began to whimper in discomfort, eyes crinkling. “I- I wee-wee'd..” He said smally. “I- I need nappy.”   
He couldn't help it. He had to be little. Being big was too hard.

”Daddy will fix it.” Luke kissed Calum's cheek slightly. “Daddies can always fix it.” He soothed, sitting Calum on the toilet in the tiny shop cubicle. “Daddies always come prepared for their little babies. My little baby needed a wee, so look what I've got him?”

Calum's eyes looked ever-so relieved at seeing the familiar disposable nappy, with it's tiny blue wetness indicator. He reached for it. Luke shushed him, and gently lifted him onto the folded-out nappy, tabbing it up at each side and making sure little-boy bits didn't get trapped. “There.. now you're nice and clean!” He cooed.

Calum nodded smally, reaching to be held. Luke lifted him up effortlessly, and Calum wound himself around Luke's body, his nappy crinkling. He stayed like that all through the journey home, and Luke feared now the real trouble would begin.

 

Unsurprisingly, it did, not even two hours later.

“Luke, why did you let him get away with that?!” Ashton hissed, staring down at the sleeping Calum on the couch with a painfully horrible piercing poking from his lip.

“I didn't!” Luke protested.

“It's going to be _hell_ for him, you do know?” Ashton said thickly, which made Luke feel like the baby in all of this, “He's not going to be able to feed or chew for days. Pacifiers and bottles are out of the question.. Nice going, ripping the one thing Calum feels secure with, away from him.”  
Luke pulled a face, when Ashton wasn't looking. A cross between _'oh shut up'_ and _'oh, fuck'_.

Calum was half asleep, and he frowned as he managed to catch what Ashton was saying, and sleepily twisted in protest. _No.. no.. he could still have his milky, and paci, right?.._   
The piercing throbbed; a dull, tickly ache. Calum whimpered quietly.

He brought one hand up to touch the sore piercing, only for Luke to tug his hand away.  
“No.. no baby. Can't touch that..”  
Luke rubbed Calum's fringe. 

Cal sleepily blinked his eyes open, whimpering immediately as the dull ache spiked to sharp, searing pain. Tears spurted down his cheeks before he could stop them and his breath caught. “D- Daddy..” Calum's face crumbled and he whimpered as he touched the piercing. “I- it hurts, it hurts so much!”  
His back was arched in pain as he wriggled there, sobbing, tears dripping from his lashes, around his nose and onto the blasted piercing.

“Oh, Calum..”  
Luke bit his lip. “Here.. shhh, shhh..”  
He lifted Calum into his arms and paced again, fretting, his hands rubbing Calum's damp back. “Sssh.. I know it hurts baby, I know. How about some milk?” Calum nodded, and Luke decided to ignore Ashton's advice. 

There was a chilled bottle of milk in the fridge, ready if Cal wanted it. Luke took it out, shook it, and gently put the nub between Calum's swollen lips. Calum whimpered as he tried to suck, pain radiating. A cool stream of milk spurted into his mouth, and Calum cried out. One, as the cold liquid touched the tiny, open sections of the wound – and two - _it was cold milk! Cold!_  
Calum howled. He broke back down into shuddering sobs, the milk bottle clattering to the floor. _Ashton was right! Ashton was right, and Calum couldn't be baby anymore!_

Luke sighed. He shushed Calum, stroking his back again. “Okay, how about your pacifier, then?”

Luke slipped it into Calum's mouth. Calum weakly smiled and suckled it, only whining slightly if there was a little bit of pain. But he sucked happily... until there was a hiss, and cold air blossomed into Calum's mouth. Even Calum looked confused.. wh-- what was it?!

“Oh no..” Luke gently took the pacifier from Calum's mouth. The piercing's edge had punctured Calum's pacifier and broken it.  
It sent Calum into yet another crying fit, with Luke wondering what on earth to do, and in a moment of sheer stress he ordered Ashton out to find something - _anything_ for Calum to suckle on, which would soothe his sore mouth – and to _hurry the hell up_.  
Ashton legged it out of there.

“Here..”  
Twenty five minutes, a panting Ashton legged it through the door of the house again. Luke was cradling a weeping (still) Calum in his arms. 

“H-here.. all they had.” Ashton handed over a small teething ring with ice inside.

“Thanks, Ash. I think Cal's getting sick.” Luke worried. He sat on the couch with Calum on his lap, and stroked his cheeks. “Oh, Cal..”  
Calum looked up, dark eyes glossy with tears, and his cheeks blooming a shade of red. “M.. m' not sick.. I gots owie.” He protested softly.   
Luke offered out the teething ring. “Try this, instead of paci? Until your mouth doesn't make an owie?”

Calum looked at it unsurely, opening his mouth.  
Luke smiled. He gently put the ring into Calum's mouth. Calum began to suckle on it, numbing his mouth well. It felt.. okay.

Luke smiled. The two of them persevered with the piercing and the teething ring, and slowly introduced milk back into Calum's bottles rather than 'milk-laced-with-children's-Panadol'.

There was, however, a total downside to the piercing.   
Those times, when Calum wasn't so little?   
Where Calum's mouth was on Luke's mouth  
(and various other places)...  
~~

“Mmm.. love you..” Calum hummed into the kiss, pressed up in an embrace with Luke. Luke hummed too.. and began to pull away. Or tried to; key word, _tried_..  
“Agh.. Cal..” He tried to speak.. “A- ah th'nk.. m'piercing's.. _stuck_ ahn yours!”

...After a painful experience which resulted in Luke being the baby, and howling into Calum's chest as they inserted his piercing back in; while dosed up on tiny amounts of milk, Calum's ice-cold teething ring, and children's Panadol; the two of them decided that piercings just _were not_ Calum's style.


End file.
